


Love

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: 28 days of fanfic [26]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Drabble, F/F, we stan Ava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: Ava finds out what love is.





	Love

Love. It was something the felt foreign to Ava. Her parents never really seems to love her. They were always distant and they seemed fake. Then she met Sara.

Sara was everything Ava wasn’t. Sara took risks, she broke rules and she was unapologetically herself. Ava never really took risks, rules were her friends and Ava didn’t know herself well enough to be herself in such an unapologetic manner. 

When Sara came crashing into her life Ava didn’t approve of her. She was a risk. She was scary. She was everything Ava needed, not that she’d admit that out loud. 

Sara may be damaged but she loved with everything she has. She loved the Legends no matter how much stress they caused for her. She loved her dad. She still loved Laurel. Despite loss and pain Sara knew how to love and Ava saw that in her eyes the first time they’d met. 

As time progressed Sara taught Ava how to love. She taught her the pain that comes with the pleasure. She taught her how to be truly human. She taught her how pain can be good. 

It may have taken a while but Ava learnt what love is. For her it’s Sara Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet! Have a drabble I need to go to sleep and also do my German assignment but we’ll get there eventually.


End file.
